Flygon and Lucario
by NoNamePaper
Summary: A day off can be a nice thing, but when someone has to force you to take the day off, it's obvious they care for you. Lucario x Flygon.


Yay, my second story is up. I'm not quite sure where the idea came from, but I like it. This Mount Bronze is the same one that is in my other story, Shaymin and Riolu.  
disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Lucario looked down at the forested valley below him. He stood on a rock outcropping on the side of Teal Mountain. Ahead of him was Mount Bronze and to the left of it stood Chrome Peak. The three mountains were named for the color of their summits when they were absent of snow. Most of the pokémon in the area lived in he forests between and around the mountains, but some, like him, opted to live higher up where there was less trees.

Among the other pokémon of the valley, he was known as the peace keeper. Because of this, he had very few close friends. He had even made enemies of some of the constant trouble makers. He was all right with it though; a wile back, he had decided that not getting close to any one would keep him from being biased.

There were a few pokémon he knew on first name terms (so to speak). A treecko in the lower valley claimed he owed Lucario his life for saving him from a forest fire; he followed Lucario around when ever he was near by. Five years ago, a huge gale that lasted for several days blew in an injured vibrava. Lucario had found her and helped heal her broken wing, and she decided to stay in the mountains after that. She had taken up residence near were he lived. She visited him every so often, and she had recently evolved into a flygon. The same gale separated a baby chimchar from its mother and his act of returning it earned him a great deal of respect from the small group of fire types they lived with. The mother made it a point to search Lucario out each year and thank him again.

Lucario scanned the valley once more before closing his eyes. He concentrated on an aw-filling sensation called aura. Focusing on the valley, he sensed every one of the hundreds of pokémon and there immediate feelings (sorrow, anger, joy, happiness, boredom, etc. etc...). There didn't seam to be any problems that required an intervention, but he decided to sweep auras again just to be sure. As Lucario started to concentrate on aura once more, he noticed the aura of a familiar pokémon coming toward him from his right. Another half second of inspection proved it to be Flygon's.

"Flygon!" Lucario said, turning and opening his eyes.

"Are you still at this, Lucario? You need a break, some time off."

"I'm fine-"

"No, your not, I can tell."

"This is my duty to the valley."

"The valley can operate without you for a day, now come on. I'll carry you out of hear if I have to."

"That isn't necessary," Lucario said and turned back to to the valley.

"Actually, I think it is," Flygon muttered. She then took off, swooped around behind him, grabbed his shoulders, and flew out over the gourge with him.

"Flygon-hey!" Lucario called out as he was yanked off the ground. "Flygon," he called out again, this time sounding more annoyed, "Put me down."

"If you think I'm going to drop you, you're crazy."

"It doesn't matter if you drop me, I can fly"

"You can fly?" asked Flygon, bewildered.

"Well, sort of, yes."

"How?"

"I combine the moves magnet rise and physic."

"Since when did you know magnet rise?"

"A long time, I've just never had a need for it."

At this point, Flygon (a fast flier) was coming up on her destination, the peak of Mt. Bronze. She set Lucario down close to the top before circling around and landing next to him. The summit had a fresh layer of snow on it with a set of tracks that went strait up to the point, turned around, and went strait back down.

"Let's see that magnet rise of yours," Flygon prompted to Lucario.

"It's been a long time since I've used it, so I may not get it on the first time," he explained.

"Well, there's nothing to lose from trying," she told him encouragingly.

He nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on his energy. He needed to get it flowing through him at the right state. There! He felt it: electricity- and no ground.

Lucario opened his eyes to find himself ten feet in the air and Flygon looking up at him with a half surprised, half joyful face. Her surprise quickly faded as Lucario was out lined in his aura in his own signature form of physic.

"Care to join me?" he asked holding a paw toward her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Flygon said jumping up and flapping her wings.

As soon as she was airborne, Lucario spun around and shot up at a steep angle with Flygon not far behind. After a little bit, he started to feel an odd pain in his ears and slowed some because of it. Flygon knew what was wrong.

"Yawn," she instructed him.

"What?"

"Yawn."

"Why? The last thing I need up here is-" his words were cut off by a yawn that he had to let out. After he did so, he noticed that his ears hurt less.

"Did you know that yawning would help my ears?" he questioned, a little surprised.

"Yes, I've had the same problem before, and I always find yawning helps."

"Well," Lucario said drawing a little closer, "Tag, you're it."

The rest of their day was spent playing games, and for the first time in his life, Lucario began to notice the -there was no other word for it- beauty that Flygon possessed. The clear red crystalline structures that covered her eyes seemed to shine perfectly. The long green ear-like flaps that stuck out behind her head caught the wind so admirably. She flapped her red rimed wings flawlessly and a smile on her face made you feel ten times better. She was so smart and kind and helpful that Lucario realized he couldn't help it, he was falling for her.

The sun was starting to set when they were planning to head back down, but Lucario was exhausted. His moves had been steadily draining his power all day. Then, suddenly, it happened; his magnet rise failed and he fell. Luckily, Flygon was not but twenty feet away and she managed to grab him and slow their descent to a controllable rate.

She sat him on the peak of Mt. Bronze and sat next to him; they both needed rest.

After

About five minuets Lucario had his breath back. "Flygon, I'm glad that you dragged me up here this morning. This was a lot more fun than what I would have done, and for that I'm grateful. Also, I think... I think..."

"You think what, Lucario?" she asked.

"I think... I love you, Flygon."

There was silence for a moment, then Flygon closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly to the lips. Lucario put his arms around her, but she broke the kiss momentarily to ask a question.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Why would I say no?"

* * *

its still kind of short, but I'm going on a trip soon and I wanted to publish this before I left. Flygon and Lucario are not a conventional pairing (they cant breed). And yes, it is possible for a lucario to learn magnet rise. You have to take one to the correct move learner person in platinum and he will offer to teach it in exchange for the right shards. Please review, but read the reviews section in my profile first. And if you see any glaring mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
